


Stay

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long.”





	Stay

You knew that Murdoc wasn’t the healthiest person, you were aware that he wasn’t originally the color green, you knew he was in his 50’s, and you also recognized the fact that he had made a deal with Satan himself that he hadn’t made good on. You managed to grasp all of this and yet, never in a million years could you have guessed that boyfriend was dying. He was going to die, he wouldn’t be around to bug you endlessly anymore and you wouldn’t be around to make smartass remarks back. You couldn’t have the fun back and forth discourse you usually did and he wouldn’t be around to give Noodle bad advice. You were still in shock.

There was absolutely no way that’d you’d overheard the doctor correctly, he’d made a mistake, he was wrong. You pulled your knees into your chest, letting your head hit the back wall and wincing in pain when you felt how hard you had actually banged your head against it.

You were sure in some sappy love story you would have thrown yourself into his arms as soon as you heard and told Murdoc that you’d never leave and you’d always be desperately in love with his everything, his existence, his every breathe until the very end.

You were sure you’d always love him, of course, there was never a doubt in your mind about that but it was that thought that made you want to run away and never return, pretending that your time together had only been a perfect dream with a few nightmares sprinkled in between.

The fact was that nobody wanted to watch their loved one fade away into a shadow of what they’d been before, you certainly didn’t and running away meant that you’d get to keep this image of what Murdoc was before everything, before the procedures, before the pain, and before he’d eventually stop being himself. It was wrong to even think about and you knew it but at the same time, it was tempting. So tempting except for the fact that you wanted to be with him constantly and when you were away your whole body ached for him and only him. You hated it and at the same time, you loved it.

You knew that it’d never been an option to leave and never come back in the first place but it was a nice fantasy until you thought about him all alone, dying, with no one he could really confide in there. You were his exception to his rule “no ties” and you were proud of that but the thing about exceptions was that there was only ever really one. You were his one and you weren’t about to let that go to waste.

You took a deep breath and pushed yourself off the ground, looking around and trying to figure out where you were. When you’d heard the news you’d ran off as far as you could to ponder to yourself about what to do, as if there was ever even an option, and managed to get lost.

You finally navigated your way back to where Murdoc had originally been getting the results of the tests from the doctor who’d delivered the news so harshly and coldly that you’d wanted to scream. You pushed open the door to find Murdoc staring into space while the doctor was off doing whatever it was they had been needed for.

“Hey,” You said.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked gruffly.

““I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long,” You said.

“Why do you even care? Go ahead, you’re free now. You can go off, tell everyone how horrible being with Murdoc Faust Niccals was, yeah? Sounds like a damned party to me,” He says, venom attached to his name and it was moments like this that reminded you of how deeply he really hated himself.

“I’m not leaving. I’m going to lie, I thought about it but not because I can finally leave or whatever crazy idea you had. You’re really intelligent but sometimes you make me want to scream, I just didn’t want to see you die but if I have to see you die to be with you a little longer, bring it on,” You shrug, acting nonchalant, like it isn’t a big deal.

“Alright, don’t act like your doing me a favour or anything will you?” He says, pretending that it doesn’t mean the world to him as well.

“It’s real lonely sitting over here by myself waiting for that nurse to come back, think you’ll ever bother yourself to come anywhere near me?” He asks and you smirk, sitting on his lap.

“How’s this Mr. Niccals?” You ask, mocking the doctor’s voice and he finally cracks a smile himself.

“Thought you were the doctor for a second there,” He tells you and you cackle together, having a feeling that everything will be okay.

It won’t be fantastic and it won’t be fun but it’ll be the same as always, Murdoc and you against the world and now, time itself.


End file.
